Cursed Roses
by LovelyVulpix
Summary: Her oceanic blue eyes gazed longingly at the large palace that overlooked Petalburg. How wonderful it would be to live there, to be a princess. But she knew that that was just a dream. A dream that could only be true if her life was a fairytale...-CSvBrS-
1. Prologue

Yeah, I know I shouldn't post this until I finish one of my other stories (-cough**LATT**cough-), but this has been sitting in my head for a while, and I need to get it out so I can continue on with Written Rumors. And I'm sorta having a small case of Writer's Block on Written Rumors, so I finished the prologue and chapter one for Cursed Roses instead! And I have already noticed that there are a lot of stories with the word "Rose" in the title. But listen to this: The title of this story has the word "Rose_s_". Pretty creative, huh?... -cough- Yeah. Right. But enough with my ranting. Here's some info on this new story.

This is basically a twisted version of a classic Disney movie. I'm going to make you all guess what it is. But don't worry, it should be easy to guess since I made it so frickin' **obvious**! xP

I'm not going to list the shippings, because there's just sooo many. But I have a list in my profile that should give you an idea. Oh, but the main shipping is **Contestshipping**!

**Ages in Prologue:**

**Note: These are the ages for the _Prologue_. So obviously, I'll be putting up a new list of ages in Chapter One.**

May: 3 days old  
Drew: 6 months old  
Norman: 26  
Caroline: 25  
John: 26  
Daisy: 18  
Violet: 17  
Lily: 16  
Misty: 12  
Harley: 20

P.S. You can look in my profile for a little more information about this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
**_**Prologue**

"She's an angel. I'm sure Andrew will love her." A man with light green hair and rich brown eyes said, admiring the baby in his friend's arms, and then looking back to his own sleeping six month old child in his arms.

"I've arranged for their marriage to be on my daughter's eighteenth birthday." Said another man, this time with dark blue hair.

The woman sitting in a chair inside the hospital room looked up from her daughter's sleeping face and over to the two men. "The four fairies must be wondering when they will see her."

The man with dark blue hair nodded his head, "Yes, May needs to receive her gifts soon."

"Then what are we waiting for?" The green haired man chuckled, "Let's go, before the media hears that you're going back to the castle. Once word gets out, we'll never be able to enter."

"Hold your horses, John. I just gave birth three days ago!" The woman shook her head. "We'll get there when we get there."

The man with green hair, John, sighed, "Oh, alright. Norman, I'll call Tom and make sure the limo is ready to pick us up. I'll see you two out front."

John left the room with his young baby boy, leaving Norman and his wife alone with their child.

"Caroline, are you sure you'll be able to walk?" Norman asked, concerned for his wife's health.

Caroline smiled assuringly at her husband, "Don't worry about me, Norman. We should be worrying about whether or not the fairies know about May's arrival."

"I'm sure they'll find out. Now come on. Tom doesn't like keeping the engine running." Norman said as he helped his wife carry their daughter out of the room.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

"Introducing the newest heir to the Maple throne... Princess May!"

The crowd of spectators and camera men on the castle grounds cheered as they looked up to the second story balcony, where the King and Princess stood, waving and smiling as their daughter was held up for all the world to see.

"And now for our special guests of honor, please welcome the four good fairies!"

As the voice said the names, four teenage girls approached the royal family on their large fairy wings.

"Daisy, the fairy of beauty!"

A tall woman around the age of eighteen years with long blond hair first flew up to the family. She wore a skimpy red dress, with her wavy hair flowing down her back, covering a part of her large wings.

"Violet, the fairy of grace!"

A girl that was only a year younger than Daisy, gracefully flew next to the adults and baby. Her bright blue hair was in the same styling as her older sister, and she wore an identical dress, only the color was a deep forest green.

"Lily, the fairy of music!"

A younger girl with short wavy neon pink hair quickly appeared next to her sisters. Her dress was the same design as her siblings', but hers was orange, with a large blue bow on the front and small red bows lining the hem.

"And Misty, the fairy of wisdom!"

Wavy orange hair cascaded down the back of the youngest girl. Her dress was different from her three sisters. The dress was longer, and was light pink at the top, fading into a bright turquoise once it reached the bottom, right above her knees. She flapped her fairy wings and flew up to the balcony.

"Your majesties," The four said in unison, closing their wings and curtsying in front of the King and Princess.

"We're glad you could make it." King Norman smiled as the four stood up.

Daisy giggled, "We wouldn't miss this for like, anything!"

"Yeah, we're like really excited that we get to like, give gifts to another royal baby this year!" Violet beamed, glancing down at the sleeping baby in the cradle.

The first royal baby that they had gifted that year, was Prince Andrew of La Rousse. Daisy had gifted him with eyes the color of emeralds. Violet had gifted him with grace, and Misty had gifted him with wisdom. Or brains, as modern society called it.

Lily, thinking that the Prince wouldn't need the gift of anything musical, helped Daisy with the gifts of beauty. She had gifted the young boy with hair as soft as the clouds.

"Each of us will give the Princess one gift. Daisy, you start." Misty said.

Daisy nodded her head and stepped towards the cradle, "With my gift of beauty, she will have like, eyes as blue as the ocean!"

She pulled a wand out from behind her back and waved it above the baby's face. Small blue sparkles slowly flowed down and disappeared as they touched the soft skin on her eyelids.

Violet approached the cradle as Daisy walked back to her place next to her sisters. "Because I have like, the gift of grace, I'm going to give the Princess the gift of dance!"

Grabbing a wand, Violet gracefully waved it majestically above the Princess. Red glitter danced in the air before landing on the baby.

Lily quickly skipped up to Princess May and said, "I'll give Princess May the gift of like, singing!"

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small vile. Tapping a small amount of the pink pixie dust into her hand, Lily started humming a tune to herself. She held her hand in front of the baby's mouth and quickly blew the dust out of her palms. The dust twinkled in the sun light and then gently touched May's lips.

As Lily moved back to the group of fairies, Misty walked up to the Princess's cradle. "And I will give May the gift of –"

"Did you all forget about me?" A high voice interrupted Misty.

Turning towards the sound, the four fairies gasped.

"Harley..." Misty growled, glaring at the older man.

Wearing a woman's Cacturn costume, stood a man in his early twenties. His long unruly purple hair spread out on his back, with a large green wizard's hat on his head. A sickly sweet smile was plastered on his lips as he stepped on to the balcony.

"How come no one told me about this gifting ceremony?" He asked, glancing at the baby cradle next to the King and Princess.

"You weren't invited." Misty snapped.

Harley looked over at the young fairy and scoffed, "They invited you – the _rebel_ – and not me?"

"Hey!" Misty shouted, and lunged towards the man, only being held back by her older sisters.

"Well since I'm now here, I have a gift that I would like to give to the young Princess." Harley stated.

Caroline sent a worried glance towards Norman as Harley walked walked over to May's cradle.

"My gift for Princess May is..." He put a hand behind his back and pulled out a box. "Some of my homemade cookies!"

The Princess uncertainly looked around and coughed. "Um...Well, thank you for your gift Harley. You may leave now –"

"I can't leave until she tries one!" Harley snapped.

Caroline sighed but refused to argue. She calmly approached the baby and gently woke her up.

Princess May slowly opened her eyes, revealing the beautiful gift that Daisy had granted her. She yawned and sleepily looked up at her mother.

"Here, eat this cookie, hun!" Harley commanded, stuffing one cookie into the young baby's small mouth.

May sucked on the hard dessert. She didn't have any teeth, but she was able to taste the cookie. After a few seconds, May quickly spat out the cookie and watched it land on the marble floor.

Harley stood still, an appalled expression etched on to his face. His eye twitching, he growled, "You don't like my cookies, huh?"

Princess May only looked up at him and giggled.

"Well, I don't like you either!" The man shouted, pointing a finger at the newborn baby. "In fact, that wasn't even my real gift!"

The four fairies watched as a malicious smile grew on Harley's face.

The man drew a long staff out of nowhere. The staff was made out of dark wood, and a small pokeball was carved on to the top of the staff. Harley held it up off the ground and started talking as the small pokeball began to glow a dark purple.

"You _will_ grow up with those gifts that the fairies gave you. But –" He paused for dramatic effect. "– before the sun sets on your eighteenth birthday, you –_ the Princess _– shall prick your finger on the thorn of a rose, and _die_! Ha! Take _that_ you little ginger snap!"

Caroline gasped as she picked up her daughter and held her close.

Norman stepped forward and glared at the man. Pointing at Harley, he bellowed, "Seize him!"

Harley laughed maniacally. Daisy, Violet, Lily, and Misty, being loyal subjects to all royal families, flew towards the evil wizard as Secret Royal Service men invaded the area trying to protect innocents from getting hurt. Harley grinned as a large purple bubble surrounded him, pushing the four fairies away.

Harley continued laughing.

Misty flew over to Princess Caroline and whispered, "We will take her someplace safe. It is too dangerous for her to live here, where Harley will always know where she is. If you will trust my sisters and I, we will make sure that Princess May lives a happy life."

Caroline wiped a few tears from her eyes as she handed her only daughter to the young fairy. "Please, keep her safe."

Misty nodded and looked towards her sisters who stood a few feet behind her. Looking at the three older girls, she silently told them to run.

They quickly opened their fairy wings and flew up into the air, with the baby Princess in Misty's arms. The four fairies started flapping their wings, heading in the direction towards Petalburg Woods.

Harley then stopped laughing and glared at the flying girls. "You think you can save her? It's too late to erase the curse, fairies. That curse has been cast, and will take effect when it is time!"

"Oh yeah?" Misty taunted, looking down at the baby in her arms.

May still had not received Misty's gift. And Misty knew just what she would give. Her hands started glowing a bright green as they held the small child, and Misty recited, "You have been cursed to touch the thorn of a rose before the sun sets on your eighteenth birthday, and die. I will modify the curse, and instead of dying, you will be put into an eternal sleep, only to be waken up by the _first_ kiss from your true love."

Thunder rolled as lightning lit up the sky. Rain started pelting down on the foursome.

They heard Harley in the distance command, "Banette sweetie, stop those fairies from getting any further! Kill them, if you must, but bring the child back to me."

The four fairies gasped and flapped their wings harder, trying to out-fly the ghost pokemon.

Misty saw from the corner of her eye, the Banette coming closer to her. "Daisy!" Misty shouted, tossing the baby girl to her oldest, and most responsible sister, who was leading the pack.

Daisy caught the small child and continued flying.

The Banette came up to Misty, thinking that she was holding the royal baby.

Small bluish white flames started circling the Banette's large head. They moved faster, growing in size and strength. The harsh rain water falling from the sky wasn't effecting the move.

Looking over her shoulder again, Misty was shocked to see a large ball of blue fire being thrown at her. She quickly moved to the left, but her right wing was harshly burned by the Will-O-Wisp.

Misty cried out in pain, but continued flying as fast as she could. Seeing her sisters turn their heads to look at her, Misty shouted, "Keep flying!"

Another large roar of thunder was heard, and it sounded close. Misty looked above her to see that the Banette had summoned a Thunder attack on her.

Gasping, Misty skillfully somersaulted in the air to her left, and dodged the powerful attack. She turned to face the evil pokemon.

"So you wanna play dirty, huh?" Misty taunted, grabbing a pokeball out of her pocket and throwing it into the air, she shouted, "Gyarados, I need your help!"

A bright red light shot out of the red and white capsule, and materialized into a large serpentine-like creature. Large white spikes shot out of the pokemon's long blue back, with a light yellow colored underside.

The Gyarados – being part flying-type – levitated in the air, glaring at the Banette in front of him.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" Misty commanded, as she flapped her wings, hovering on the spot.

Gyarados drew his head back and sent a strong blast of water flying towards the ghost pokemon.

Banette widened his eyes as he stared at the water coming towards him. He stood still in shock as the blast hit him with great force, sending him stumbling back a ways.

"Do it again, Gyarados!" Misty shouted.

Another blast of water was sent to Banette. But this time, he fought back.

Lifting his lanky gray arms into the air, an evil glint flashed in Banette's glowing red eyes. As the water hit the ghost pokemon, a powerful shock of electricity hit the young fairy, sending a piercing scream through the atmosphere.

Gyarados watched as the Banette fell down headfirst into the forest of Petalburg Woods. His health had been drained. Turning around to see his trainer, Gyarados was shocked to see she too, was falling out of the sky.

He quickly flew down, and caught the falling fairy on his back. Gyarados quickly flew up to the other three fairies, who were a few meters ahead.

Seeing her youngest sister lye motionless on Gyarados's back, Violet gasped, "Like oh my Ho-oh! Is Misty okay?"

"Gar gyra doso. Gyra gar dos. _(She was hit by Banette's Thunder attack. I don't think she survived.)_" Gyarados said, small tears lining his eyes.

The three sisters gasped as they continued flying. Princess May was asleep in Daisy's arms.

"If she didn't like, fight Banette, May would probably have like, gotten hurt." Lily muttered, trying to keep her voice level.

"She stayed loyal to the royal family even though her life was like, at risk." Violet sighed, wiping tears from her eyes.

Daisy gave her sisters a comforting smile, "Now it's our turn to like, stay loyal to the royal family. We will protect May with like, all our hearts, and keep her past a secret. It will be like, better for her if she doesn't know. Not until the day before her eighteenth like, birthday."

Lily gave her older sister an odd look, "If her past is going to be like, a secret, then shouldn't we change her name?"

"That's a totally great idea. Then Harley will like, never find her." Daisy nodded her head as they continued flying father away from the castle of Petalburg.

"How about like, a flower name?" Violet asked.

"Like Rose?" Lily suggested.

"That sounds like, really good. But we should have a part of her real name in it." Daisy pointed out.

Violet looked up and said, "Maylene?"

"Like _ew_!" Lily squealed, "No. Maybe like, Maybelle?"

"That sounds like, stupid." Violet spat.

Daisy then smiled and said, "Oh! How about like, Maybella?"

"Ooh! That is so totally like, pretty!" Lily and Violet replied in unison.

"Yeah! Her name is like, Maybella Rose from now on!" Daisy cheered, glancing down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Like, yay!" Violet squealed.

And so the three good fairies continued flying, until they saw the perfect place where they knew Maybella Rose would be able to live a happy, normal, not royal life.

At least, until she turned eighteen.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

* * *

**Lol, I had fun writing Daisy, Violet, and Lily's lines. I was cracking up each time I had to spell "like" in a sentence. xP**

**I think I made the babies seem like they could sleep through a nuclear invasion. xD**

**I hope I got Harley in character. If I didn't, please let me know what I can do to make Harley act like... himself.**

**I gave you guys a taste of my horrible battle scene writing skills. Hopefully they'll get better as the story goes on... But I doubt it. xP**

**So, I need to go over a few things first.**

I made _**four **_good fairies instead of _**three**_(it was in the movie), because if Daisy, Violet, and Lily are fairies, shouldn't Misty be at least part of the group? So yeah. Four good fairies... Well, I guess there is actually three now...

Daisy is going to be a little more responsible and slightly smarter in this story than she is in the anime.

Drew was given the gift of grace. **NOT dance**. So, Drew doesn't know how to dance, but he is **not** a klutz.

May was given the gift of dance. That means that she is **only graceful when she is dancing and she naturally (or magically, whatever you wanna call it) is a great dancer**. Other than that, she is a total klutz. xD

Notice that Misty's gift was just to edit the curse. She **did not** give May brains. So May is still that dense naïve girl that we know and love. xP

Misty didn't fight back with her magic, because the good fairies can only use their powers for good. And fighting isn't listed as being "good".

Drew is being called Andrew right now, because it is his legal name (in this story). And also because he needed another name to make the story work.

Misty's death is very important. She needed to die so that a very important part of the story would happen.

Yes, they do have pokemon. Thanks for asking. xP

Drew's mother wasn't in the prologue, and the reason why will be told in the first chapter.

I know that in the movie, Aurora is supposed to get married and die on her sixteenth birthday. Well, I think that sixteen is too young to get married. So, May will actually get married on her eighteenth birthday, as well as put the curse into action. (Although, eighteen is still way too young, and it's not much of a difference from the original age. xD But I wanted to keep them in their teens, because it would just be easier to keep them in character that way.)

I tried to make the story a little more modernized. So, keep that in mind when you continue reading this story and say to yourself, "That didn't happen in the movie." Because, everything is **happening in the twenty-first century**.

Misty's outfit is supposed to be like her mermaid costume. And Daisy, Violet, and Lily's dresses are supposed to be like the ones that they wear when they are the Sensational Sisters.

I didn't mean to offend anyone when I made Lily and Violet bash the names "Maylene" and "Maybelle". I know that a lot of people use those names as May's real name. I just made them bash it so that I could make Daisy suggest the name "Maybella". I think Maybella Rose flows a lot smoother than Maybelle Rose or Maylene Rose, don't you? And "bella" means beautiful in Italian. Even though I'm not even part Italian, but you know what I'm getting at, right? xP (And I basically gave her the name Maybella because my cousin's name is Isabelle, and I always call her Isabella. But she doesn't mind since she's only two years old. Anyway, back to the topic!)

This story is a very, very, **VERY** twisted version of the Disney movie. So most of everything in the story, never happened in the movie. So don't tell me that I'm getting way off the story line. Because, it's supposed to be like that. xP And by twisted, I mean that it is going to be **so different** that I _could_ make May and Drew meet in the **supermarket**. lol, not that I actually will make that happen, that was just an example... But man, that would be hilarious. I can just picture May now asking the Prince, _"Which apple looks better to you?" _Oh god... xD

Okay, now I'm going to go over the gifts that the fairies gave to May and Drew.

May received:

Eyes as blue as the ocean. Basically meaning she has blue eyes.  
Gift of dance. Meaning dancing comes natural to her, and she doesn't need to take dance lessons.  
Gift of singing. Meaning she has a beautiful singing voice, and she doesn't need to take singing courses.  
An edit to her curse. And remember that she can only be waken up by her true love's_ first_ kiss. Not second, or twenty-fifth. It has to be the _first_ kiss.

Drew received:

Eyes the color of emeralds. Green eyes if you didn't understand it at first.  
Gift of grace. He's graceful. Meaning he never acts like a klutz, trips, or stumbles over his own two feet.  
Gift of wisdom/brains. Meaning he's smart, and doesn't do stupid stuff. He also makes up comebacks really fast thanks to his high IQ. (xD)  
Hair as soft as the clouds. He won't need to use conditioner to make his hair soft, since it's already naturally/magically soft. x3

Ooh, I just noticed that if I named this story Cursed Snow or something, then the initials would have been CS! Which is the same initials for the main ship in this story! ...I'm weird I know. xD

**Characters the will be seen in this story sometime or another that haven't been introduced yet:**

- Ash  
- Brendan  
- Gary  
- Dawn  
- Paul  
- Kenny  
- Lucas  
- Brock  
- Ruby (my OC from Written Rumors. Not the Brendan from the mangas.)  
- Susan (Ruby's mother)

**I hope you all liked the Prologue even though it was rushed and probably sucked. xP**

**Edited:  
I changed Caroline from a Queen to a Princess, since you can only have either a King and a Princess or a Queen and a Prince.**


	2. Chapter One

Haha, I actually got off my lazy butt and updated something. That's so unlike me. But alas, I have updated. Yes, I know this update is... Two months over due, but I am a procrastinator who procrastinates so... yeah. :p

This chapter is dedicated to two of my very close friends. This chapter is Fanny's (**xxDrewxXxMay4ever**) late birthday present, and Leanne's (**Leanne Black**) early birthday present. You guys rock and I hope you two enjoy it! Yes, I am afraid you'll have to share this present. So sorry about that. But happy birthdays dear friends. :D

I know I am messing up the whole monarchy rules and stuff. Like, there can only be either a King and a Princess, or a Queen and a Prince. And a monarch cannot marry someone with a background (has been married before). Yeah I read a bit of a Princess Diana biography and learned a lot from it. But since this is fanfiction, I can make up my own rules! Haha, but I think I'll edit the prologue a tiny bit just to get that fact across.

Um, I don't really need to put this down, but just to let everyone know... I like long reviews. Which is why I, myself, type long reviews. It's quite easy actually. You just review while reading the chapter. It let's me know what you liked and/or didn't like about certain parts that you might not be able to remember by the time you get to the end of the chapter. So if a few of you (especially you guys who are my friends -winkwink-) could review while you read and send me a long review, I'll feel special and might even give you a muffin. Note: It's not just any muffin. It's a stud muffin. :)

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon, or a Cadillac Escalade.  
****Claimer:**** I do own Ruby.**

So the chapters in this story will not be titled. Why? Because I have the creativity of a rock. Haha, seriously though it takes a lot of time for me to think up chapter titles. Kinda sad, but hey. Many chapters means many chapters with different meanings. This chapter is about the same length as the last one. I think all of the chapters in this story will be about the same length. They definitely will not be as long as the ones in Written Rumors. Okay, now for the ages! By the way, the ages/age differences in this story are much different from the ones in Written Rumors. But these two stories aren't even related, so I should just shut up now and give you the list of ages.

**Present Ages (Oldest to Youngest)  
**_Note: This chapter is not exactly eighteen years later. May will be turning eighteen soon though, so she is seventeen right now. There are many characters, so here is the whole list. I'm pretty sure I got everybody.  
_Norman: 44  
John: 44  
Caroline: 43  
Susan: 40  
Harley: 38  
Daisy: 36  
Violet: 35  
Lily: 34  
Brock: 27  
Ash: 21  
Gary: 21  
Brendan: 18  
Drew: 18  
May: 17 (almost 18)  
Paul: 17  
Lucas: 16  
Ruby: 16  
Kenny: 15  
Dawn: 15

* * *

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**Chapter One**

The warm, late morning sunlight pushed its way passed the closed curtains, finding a crack in the fabric and sneaking into the bedroom. The light traveled slowly through the room until it rested on the dirty tanned face of a sleeping man. He grumbled incomprehensible words as he rolled on his bed and pulled the thick covers over his messy black hair. The small yellow creature sleeping on the navy blue pillow next to the man's head also flipped over in its sleep.

The two were oblivious to the bedroom door opening, as it made a loud creaking sound.

"Oh, we really need to fix that," A girl with bright red hair said as she stepped into the room and glanced at the door hinges.

The girl walked over to the bed that the man and his Pokemon were sleeping on.

"Hey Ashton, wake up," The teenage girl whispered as she lightly shook the sleeping man who was dressed in green and yellow striped pajamas.

"Wake up, you're going to make me and Drew late." She said a little louder, shaking the black haired man harder.

The man rolled in his sleep and mumbled, "Five more minutes Mom..."

"Pika..." The yellow Pokemon groaned as it subconsciously swatted at the direction the girl's voice was coming from.

The girl frowned and said loudly, "I'm not afraid to use Infernape on you two."

She waited a few seconds before she heard the man groan something in his sleep. The girl rolled her eyes as she pulled out a red and white ball.

"Come on out, Infernape." She called as she tossed the sphere into the air.

The ball split in half as a bright red light flooded out of it. The light landed gently on the wooden floor next to the girl and molded into the shape of a medium sized creature. This creature had four long limbs, each ending with five long blue digits. Its body was a reddish-brown color. On the top of its head was a large crown of fire. White hair covered the Pokemon's chest and shins. Each joint was protected with a gold plate.

"Infernape!" The Pokemon called as it stretched out its limbs.

The girl smiled down at her first Pokemon and said sweetly, "Good morning Infernape. Can you do me a favor and wake up Ash and Pikachu please?"

The Infernape raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the man sucking his thumb.

"Just a small Ember should do it." The girl assured her Pokemon.

Her Infernape nodded and opened his mouth. Shaping his lips into an 'o', he blew a soft ball of flames at the sleeping man and his Pokemon.

Pikachu was the first to react, as he awoke with a start and jumped on to the bedside table to avoid the rest of the unexpected heat. A loud yelp came from the black-haired man as he jumped out of his bed and landed on the side across from the girl. He lifted himself up with the help of his mattress and looking at his pillow, he saw that it was slightly burnt. His deep brown eyes traveled to the young girl standing next to his bed on the other side of the small room.

"Ruby, why did you wake me up so early?" He groaned as he rolled back on to his bed.

Ruby burst out in a small fit of laughter before she replied, "Early? It's almost noon!"

"Aw man, I could've gotten a few more hours..." Ashton complained.

"You can sleep in the car. We're leaving in thirty minutes. Remember, Drew and I can't go anywhere without you guarding us." She stated while she walked towards the door; her Infernape followed close behind.

Hearing him sigh as she opened the door to the hallway, she calmly said, "Ash, if you go to sleep again, I will let Infernape use a stronger attack on you. Oh, and Brock should still have some food leftover from brunch."

Ash quickly got out of bed at the sound of food. Still dressed in his sleep-wear, he pushed Ruby out of the way as he dashed out of his room and down the hallway towards the dining room.

"He'll wish he never did that," Ruby growled as she blew her long bangs out of her face and regained her posture. Returning Infernape to his red pokeball, she started walking in the opposite direction that Ash had taken.

She stopped suddenly as she felt something nudging the skin of her bare right ankle. Looking down, she saw the small yellow Pikachu that belonged to Ash.

He looked up at her with large brown eyes, and Ruby giggled as she lowered herself down to eye level with the Pokemon.

"I'm sure Brock has some ketchup for you too," She smiled sweetly as she patted Pikachu's head.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cheered as it scampered off after Ash.

Ruby stood up and continued her walk down the hall. Her black ballet flats made dull clicks as they were pressed against the white, marble tiled floor. Ruby passed many portraits, each one displaying a monarch. As she neared two large wooden doors, she glanced at the portraits hanging on the walls surrounding the doors.

One portrait had a picture of a man with light green hair. His rich coffee-brown eyes glinted in the dim light, and a small smile was painted on to his lips. He was dressed in traditional clothing, most of it showing the Des Rosiérs coat of arms.

This was a picture of her stepfather, Prince John. Ruby was only three years old when her mother, Lady Susan Elizabeth Rouge, had married Prince John Stephen Des Rosiérs of La Rousse.

Ruby's father, Michael Birch, had died when Ruby was only a year old. It always made her sad that Ruby would never see her father again. And because he had no aristocratic background – much unlike her mother – Ruby had chosen to not change her last name, and go by the name of Ruby Birch, so that people would not think of her as an aristocrat, but as a normal person.

Prince John had been married before, to a woman by the name of Princess Esmeralda Verde Des Rosiérs. They had had a baby boy, who they named Andrew. But just a few weeks after giving birth, Princess Esmeralda had died of a heart attack.

The girl's crimson red eyes trailed over to the picture next to Prince John. The woman in the picture had long, shiny black hair that curled slightly at the bottom and hugged her waist. Her eyes were a deep green that sparkled with happiness. A large tiara was atop her head, showing all that she was a true Princess.

Ruby smiled at the painting and admired how beautiful her stepbrother's mother was. Her eyes then jumped to the painting next to the one of Princess Esmeralda.

_Oh brother..._ Ruby thought as she rolled her eyes.

In the portrait was a young man. His silky chartreuse hair slightly covered his emerald green eyes. A smirk was worn on his face as his arms were crossed and he leaned against a table. Unlike his father, he was wearing more modern clothes.

This was a picture of her stepbrother that had been taken on the day of his eighteenth birthday. Prince Andrew had always been quite arrogant and full of himself. Ruby thought that it was because of him that she acted the same way. After all, they had been living in the same castle together for about thirteen years. His attitude had probably rubbed off on to Ruby and mixed with her own stubborn and sarcastic one sometime during the years when they were growing up.

Ruby opened the double doors without knocking as she welcomed herself into the room. She walked across the royal blue carpet and sat herself down on the large bed near the back of the room. She flicked her waist-length scarlet hair over her shoulder as she turned her attention towards the door to the suite bathroom. The golden polished doorknob attached to the mahogany wooden door twisted as the door was opened.

"You're finally ready," Ruby muttered in annoyance as she turned her attention down to her freshly manicured crimson nails.

The young man who stepped out of the bathroom resembled Prince Andrew. He smirked as he looked down at the girl sitting on his bed. "Maybe if you spent some time in front of a mirror, you would look at least half as good as me."

"Actually if I was just as 'good looking' as you, I'd look like an Oddish." The young girl smirked smugly at her comeback as she stood up from the bed and walked over to Andrew. "Lucky for you, I'm a Birch. And Birch's have fabulous fashion sense. My cousin didn't end up having his own designer label out of luck."

Andrew rolled his jade eyes and stated, "He only got it because he's related to you. If you weren't a so called 'Princess', Brendan would still be sewing clothes for himself instead of celebrities."

"That may be true, but we still have fabulous fashion sense," Ruby stated. She cringed as she looked over what her stepbrother had chosen to wear, "Unlike you."

"Would you like to draw attention to yourself? I'm tired of all these paparazzi following us all the time. You look like you're about to go to a party, not to some charity thing. If we dress like commoners, they might not even notice us." Andrew said, flicking the hair out of his face.

"Don't call them commoners. That's an insult to my boyfriend!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And because your boyfriend is a _commoner_, your own mother hates him." Andrew emphasized on the word that Ruby didn't want to hear, before he walked over to the vanity on the other side of the room and grabbed his cell phone. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a solid lavender polo shirt. With his simple black tennis shoes, he looked much more casual than his stepsister.

"She'll never understand that I love him for him, and not his money." Ruby sighed as she walked up to her green-haired sibling.

"Or lack there of," Andrew added quietly, earning a slap on the arm from his red eyed stepsister.

"Don't you ever say that again, Drew." Ruby growled. She looked down at her own choice of clothing. She was wearing a shiny gold tank top underneath a black shrug. Her black capris, gold belt, and ruby studded jewelery were enough to attract cameramen from all over Hoenn.

She sighed, "Fine, I'll go change."

As she left the room, Drew called out, "We're taking the Escalade."

"Yes, attract more attention why don't we?" Ruby hollered back from somewhere down the hall.

_**

* * *

**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

* * *

"Cool! I get to drive the Escalade!" Ash cheered as he ran towards the fancy black SUV parked in the large garage. 

"I think it's best if I drive," The green-haired teen said as he pulled the keys out of Ashton's rough hands.

The black-haired man looked glum but soon lit up as he shouted, "I call shotgun!"

He ran around to the other side of the large automobile, climbed into the front passenger's seat and quickly buckled his seatbelt. Drew flicked his hair as he sat down in the driver's seat and glanced a look at himself in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, yeah. You look just as bad as you did an hour ago," Ruby stated as she sat down in the seat behind her stepbrother's. She reached over to the seat next to her and buckled Ash's Pikachu into a child-sized booster seat before buckling in herself.

Drew resisted the urge to shoot one of his nasty glares at his younger sibling, and placed the key into the ignition.

As the engine started, the radio in the middle of the dashboard turned on as well. The word "hello" showed up on the screen before it displayed the radio station's call numbers. The four passengers jumped in their seats as loud music thundered out of the speakers.

_This is why I'm hot  
__This is why I'm hot_

"Turn that crap _off_!" Ruby screamed as she tried to climb over the front seat to adjust the radio, but failed because of the strong hold of her seatbelt.

Andrew got to the dial first and quickly turned off the radio. Calmly he asked, "Who was the last person that was in this car?"

Pikachu spoke up from his car seat and replied, "Pika pikachu! _(It was Ash!)_"

"Pikachu!" Ash groaned as he sank in his seat.

Ruby on the other hand, glared daggers at the black haired man. Frowning, she growled, "You know I hate that type of music."

"I-I'm... sorry...?" Ash replied hesitantly, sliding down his seat to get as far away from the volatile teenager as possible.

"Look, we all know it was a stupid mistake. Now can we please leave?" Drew asked, slightly irritated.

Ruby said nothing as she sat back down in the leather seat and straightened her black, cotton tank-top. She was now wearing light blue jeans with a matching denim jacket. She had changed her black flats to bright red flip flops that showed her pedicured toenails. Ruby pulled out a pair of pitch black sunglasses from the pocket of the seat in front of her and placed them on the bridge of her nose to hide her crimson eyes. The ends of the glasses rested in place behind her ears and in her scarlet hair that had been pulled into a ponytail.

The first few minutes of the car ride were quiet until Ruby grunted, "I can't believe you're our 'bodyguard'. Bodyguards know what kind of music their person dislikes."

"Hey, your mom is the one who hired me to guard you and your brother!" Ash fought back, turning around in his seat to face the younger girl.

"Stepbrother," Drew corrected as he turned the right blinker on as he turned a corner.

Ruby ignored his comment as she rolled her eyes and muttered, "I don't need a bodyguard. I don't have people kissing the ground I walk on. You're confusing me with Andrew over there."

"If you don't need a bodyguard then why am I even here?" Ash asked.

"I'm asking the same thing. But it's probably because my mother doesn't realize that I'm sixteen, and clearly old enough to take care of myself." Ruby shot back, glaring at the black-haired man.

"Ruby, she's just making sure no strange men come and kidnap you." Andrew said, not really interested with the conversation as he tried to concentrate on driving.

The red-haired girl turned her attention to the man sitting in the seat in front of her. "Shut it Grassy. Nobody wants to hear your voice."

"Hey don't talk like that to the Prince!" Ash exclaimed, slightly shocked at Ruby's comment.

"Hey, don't talk like that to the _Princess_." Ruby replied with a mocking tone as she opened her small black purse and pulled out a pair of headphones.

"You're not even a real princess!" Ash accused, not noticing that the girl had already placed the headphones in her ears.

"Whatever," Ruby muttered as the faint sound of her music traveled through the large SUV.

Drew rolled his emerald eyes. It was times like these when he felt like the only mature adult in the world. Sure Ash was three years older than him, but he was the most immature twenty-one year old Drew had ever met. He still wondered why his stepmother had chosen Ash to be the bodyguard when there had been much better candidates.

"We're here," Drew said, breaking the small moment of silence as the SUV rolled to a stop in front of a large building with what seemed to be hundreds of people in front of it.

"Time to feed the poor!" Ruby chirped as she pulled her headphones out of her ears and hid them within her bag. She reached over and unbuckled Pikachu from his car seat after unfastening herself.

Drew took the keys out of the ignition but didn't open his door. Ruby sat still in her seat as well while Pikachu climbed over the seat in front of him and sat down on his master's shoulder.

"Well?" Drew asked, waiting for a reply.

Ash looked over at him with a confused look, "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to escort us out? I mean, other bodyguards would do that." Ruby snapped, annoyance ridden in her voice.

"Oh right!" Ash exclaimed as he quickly opened his door and jumped down to the concrete below with Pikachu still riding on his shoulder.

Drew sighed as he placed a pair of sunglasses over his emerald eyes, "This is going to be a long day."

His stepsister's eye roll was hidden behind her dark black lenses as she muttered, "Still can't believe he's our bodyguard."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

* * *

**Well it's finished** after... two months. Heh. 

I'm sorry if it seems like Ruby sort of took over the chapter. But hey, she's my creation and I needed her to sort of "explain" her and Drew's past. Sort of. Drew's story will be coming soon.

If any of you guys out there think that Ruby is acting like Misty towards Ash, stop thinking that! Ruby is like that to every guy she doesn't like very much.

So Ruby has a boyfriend (sorry Leanne and KFC, it isn't Kevin). If any of you artists out there would like to draw a Sunshineshipping picture (Ruby and Lucas) you may. When you are done, please post in on DeviantArt or Photobucket, send me the link in a PM or Instant Message, and I'll post it in my profile under the Sunshine section.

And again, Ruby is taking over this Author's Note without her even being here.

For all of you who don't know, an Escalade is an SUV made by the Cadillac car company. It's pretty fancy.

**Credit: Thank you Leanne for letting me use your "Drew lastname".**

I didn't know which rap song to choose, so I chose the one that can get stuck in your head very easily. "This is Why I'm Hot" by Mims. **I do not own that song, nor would I want to.** (Haha, I'm not a fan of rap music can you tell? xP)

There are many characters that haven't made their debuts yet. In the next chapter or so, a few more should be introduced. May and the fairies will be reintroduced in the next chapter.

So I don't really know when this will be updated. I'm working on a new story at the moment, but this should be updated before... June. Yes, I am putting the expected update date father off than what it really will be because I don't make promises when it comes to writing.

Before I go, I would like all of you to please visit my profile and take part in my poll.

Thanks for the reviews, and happy (belated) new year!  
- LovelyV


	3. Chapter Two

Whoa, an update? From LovelyVulpix? Has it really been an eternity yet?

Well it hasn't been an eternity yet, but I'm sure it's felt like it's passed since the last update, hasn't it? Well it's not that I was procrastinating, it's just that I hit a really bad case of writer's block that lasted for months on end. Let's see, I last updated this story in the beginning of January and now it's... the middle of August. x.x

So yeah, I hope you all forgive me for this really late update. Because believe me, I am really really sorry for making you all wait this long!

There are a few people I want to thank, and that would be Kirsty (**-Kaidee- 1**) and Izzy (**AnalystProductions**). Both of them helped me out of that writer's block hole and without them, I think all of you readers would've had to have waited another few months for this update!

I'd also like to thank all my friends and everyone else who reads my stories, for supporting me. This is why I keep writing. It's because you guys believe in me so much, and I love you all for it. :) You guys all deserve a big hug from me. -gives everyone a HUGE hug- ily all! x3

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pokemon or a Ferrari F430 (omg, if I did... o.o)  
Claimer:** **I do own Ruby, but she's not in this chapter... Oh! I own Kiana too.**

This chapter is dedicated to two people this time! Two of my friends had birthdays recently, and this chapter is dedicated to them! So happy birthday Ash (**WhisperingHeartache**) and Bea (**Midori-chan x3**)! I hope you guys had a wonderful birthday and enjoy your present! :)

PS. Remember who everyone is guys... You might need to reread the last chapter in case you've forgotten after so many months.

* * *

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**Chapter Two**

"_La da da di da da_," A young brunette sang in a melodic voice as she wiped down the dusty furniture in her small living room. Her small dainty feet gracefully traveled across the floor as she quickly cleaned up the room, not noticing the conversation happening in the room next door.

"I think she'd look like, amazing in this one!" A woman with bright neon pink hair exclaimed as she pointed at a picture of a short cocktail dress the color of a tangy orange.

"Ew, Lily that's like disgusting! This dress is like, for Rose, not you!" The woman with dark blue hair argued as she grabbed the book out of her younger sister's hands.

Lily crossed her arms and retorted, "Well how am I supposed to know what color brunettes like, look good in? I say if I like, look good in that color, Rose will too. And I'm sure you can't find anything that's like, better, Violet!"

"I'm like, way better at picking dresses than you are. So like, don't even argue." Violet shot back as she flipped through the pages of the fashion magazine.

"Girls, I don't think we'll like, find Maybella's dress in that magazine. Maybe we should look in like, this sewing book?" An older woman with thick blond hair suggested as she placed a large leather bound book on the kitchen table.

Lily eyed the large book curiously as she hesitantly asked, "Um, Daisy, like how old is that book?"

"It's the same one that Grandmother Iris used when she like, made the dress for Prince John's grandmother," Daisy replied, lifting the worn cover.

"That's like, over one-hundred years old!" Lily exclaimed, her eyes examining the old book.

Violet put the magazine down and said, "Daisy, don't you think like, Maybella should wear something more like, modern?"

"Yeah, like something a little more like, twenty-first century like or something?" Lily suggested.

"If she is going to be like, meeting Prince Andrew on the day of her birthday – which may I remind you is like, four days from now – she should be dressed like, nicely. Like a real proper princess. After all, King Norman likes to stick to tradition, and first impressions define how you will like, act around that person for the rest of your life." The blonde explained, flipping the crackling pages.

"Well, if you like, say so," Lily mumbled uncertainly. She looked over Daisy's shoulder and watched as each picture of a dress went by, not meeting Daisy's standards.

"Oh, this looks like, really pretty," Daisy said as she paused at a page. "Maybella would look like, totally stunning in this!"

"Oh my gosh, you are like, right! It's so pretty!" Lily exclaimed as she admired the dress on the page.

"Let me see!" Violet demanded as she pushed passed Lily to get a closer look at the book. She gasped, "Daisy, that dress is like, perfect! Prince Andy will like, love her in this!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "His name is like, Andrew, Violet. Not _Andy_."

"Whatever!" Violet groaned in exasperation. She then turned to Daisy, "Can I like, make this dress?"

Daisy opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it as she heard a voice ask, "What's going on in here?"

The three women turned around and saw the young brunette standing in the doorway with a puzzled look on her face, and a rag in her hands.

"Like, nothing is going on in here, Rose!" Lily lied, smiling sweetly at the brunette.

"Yeah, like nothing at all!" Violet added, playing along with her sister.

"Maybella, will you please like, be a doll and go out to the woods to pick some like, berries?" Daisy asked as she pushed a woven basket into the brunette's arms. "We're like, running low."

Maybella Rose raised an eyebrow as she studied her aunts. "But I just got some berries less than a week ago."

Violet forced out a giggle, "Well like, we ate them all! We were like, really hungry one day. Anyways, what are you like, standing around here for? I bet the Pokemon would like, want some fresh air."

"Alright," Maybella agreed, still somewhat puzzled at her aunts' strange behaviors, "I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Hold on," Lily said before Maybella left the room, "What will you do if like, a stranger talks to you?"

"Don't talk back." Maybella replied in a bored voice. She had to recite these words every time she left the apartment.

"If someone like, asks you for your name?" Violet asked.

"Rose." Maybella answered.

"And if anybody like, tries to give you a rose?" Daisy questioned.

"Don't take it, come straight back here and tell you everything that happened. Now may I _please _go?" Maybella asked in an exasperated tone.

The three women shared a glance and said in unison, "Like, yeah."

"Thank you." Maybella replied and left the room.

The kitchen was quiet as the older women waited for the sound of the front door closing.

"Bye!" They heard Maybella call before they heard the door close.

Lily let out a deep breath. "That was like, really close!"

"Yeah, she could've like, found out what we were like, planning for her!" Violet added.

Daisy nodded and turned back to the table. "Hopefully she'll like, be out long enough for us to get everything done. Okay, so Violet, you can like make the dress, Lily can like, be the model, and then I'll like, bake the cake!"

An excited smile appeared on Lily's face and she ran to the hallway closet. "Like, I'll go get the wands!"

"Oh no, you're not." Daisy said, pulling her younger sister away from the door. "We can't like, use magic! Harley might, like, find us if we do!"

"But Daisy, it's been like, eighteen years!" Violet complained. "Don't you think he'd like, I don't know, given up by now?"

"We like, can't risk anything!" Daisy explained, pushing Lily back towards the kitchen table. "As long as the curse is like, still alive, he can still be like, looking for her."

"But Daisy," Lily whined. "We haven't used our magic, in like, eighteen years! I like, miss my wand."

Daisy shook her head. "Oh well, you'll just have to wait until like, everything is over. Now Violet, go get the um, sewing kit and some like, nice fabric. We should have some like, sitting around somewhere. Lily, you get a stool or something to like, stand on. We'll try to finish the dress today, and if we like, can't, then we'll hide it somewhere and like, finish it tomorrow! Now let's like, get to work!"

Violet and Lily sighed in defeat. "Fine."

* * *

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

* * *

The bright sunlight blazed down on the brick buildings lining the busy street. The cars were moving slowly as they all tried to get to the same place.

'_I could walk to the building and still get there before this car._' A young man thought at the wheel of a dull white sedan. He looked over at his grandfather sitting in the passenger seat. "What time were you supposed to be there?"

"The meeting starts in," The old man looked at the watch strapped to his wrist, "half an hour."

"Sorry Gramps, but we won't be able to get there in a year with this traffic." The young man said and ran a hand through his thick chestnut brown hair. This was ending up to be a very stressful week for him.

The older man looked at his grandson. "Now Gary, no need to overreact. We'll get there in due time."

Gary sighed and rested his arm on the car door. '_First the girl, then the car, now this. What else could go wrong now?_'

The car ahead of him started moving. Was it true? Was all this torture finally coming to an end? Gary slowly stepped down on the gas and the small car started to move forward. The cars were starting to pick up speed.

And then a car from the next lane cut in front of the white car.

"For the love of Arceus!" Gary growled as he clenched the steering wheel and hit the brakes. "I can't get into an accident with this load of junk."

"Gary, calm down." His grandfather said again. "I'm sure he is just anxious to get to the meeting."

'_Of course, like anyone here isn't?_' Gary thought to himself and continued driving.

"The meeting is scheduled to end this afternoon at around four." The old man said.

"You're gonna be in a meeting for five hours?" Gary asked incredulously.

His grandfather nodded. "It is a very important meeting. All the lead scientists from all the regions will be there."

Gary shrugged and followed the line of cars in front of him into a parking lot. "I still can't see what's so important that you need to be here for five hours."

The professor sighed. "Someday you will."

Gary pulled up to the curb, and his grandfather stepped out of the car. "Thank you Gary. I'll see you at four."

The young man nodded and waved as he watched his grandfather enter the tall brick building. '_Now to find something to do for the next five hours..._'

He pulled out of the parking lot and started driving down the Rustboro City streets. He hadn't been in this city for almost three years.

Gary saw the high school that he had attended when he lived here. Once he had graduated, he had moved to the Kanto region to become his Grandfather's apprentice.

As he continued to drive out of the busy part of the city, Gary passed an apartment complex. He remembered that he had lived in one of those apartments when he was growing up. He sighed remembering those times. Back when life was stress free.

"Not anymore. Now you've got a messed up life and a girlfriend who can't even spell Hoenn right." Gary groaned.

He drove the car to the edge of the city and parked it along the side of the street. Gary sighed. He just needed to walk and clear his mind.

Gary removed the car key from the ignition and got out of the white sedan. He put the key in the pocket of his jeans and looked at the car.

"This is not worth thirty dollars a day." He grunted and crossed the street, heading towards the woods.

There was an old wooden sign standing in the grass just before the first tree. "Petalburg Woods" was painted on it in large letters.

'_Perfect._' Gary thought approvingly to himself. Back when he lived in Rustboro, he would come into these woods to relax and clear his mind.

Even as a kid he had had girl troubles. They followed him everywhere and the woods were the only place they wouldn't go. Probably out of fear of getting mud on their clean shoes, or having bug Pokemon touch them. Gary laughed. Only a few girls had dared to follow him into the woods, but once they couldn't get any signal on their cell phones, they'd turn and leave.

But there was one girl who didn't care about getting dirty. That girl was Maybella Rose. She lived two stories down from Gary's apartment when he lived there, and they were the best of friends. But he hadn't spoken to her since he moved away three years ago.

'_I wonder if she still lives here._' Gary thought as he walked through the trees, following a dirt trail.

She was fifteen when he left, and they did have a sorrowful goodbye. Although, Gary would never have admitted that he was sad to be leaving the girl who had been his friend for almost his whole life. He did remember her tearing up a bit. They had been close since her first day in Kindergarten – which was his first day in third grade – so he couldn't blame her.

Gary let out a breath. "At least I could actually have conversations with her. I doubt Kiana even finished school."

Kiana. The girl who was the source of Gary's main stress. Just thinking about her sparkling midnight blue eyes and loose auburn curls made Gary both affectionate and annoyed. Although she was very beautiful, she wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack.

But damn was she a good kisser.

Gary sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How could a girl be so perfect and so imperfect at the same time?

'_I just need to clear my mind and try not to think about her for the next few hours._' Gary told himself and continued walking down the familiar path.

* * *

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

* * *

The chirps and calls of the forest Pokemon filled Maybella's ears as she walked barefoot in the moist grass. Her flip flops rested in the basket Aunt Daisy had given her.

Maybella loved how thoughtful her aunts were. Even though she was only their niece, they still cared about her.

According to her three Aunts, Maybella's parents had died when she was a baby and left Daisy, Violet, and Lily in custody of her. They were all her mother's sisters.

But what upset Maybella was that none of them had any pictures of her parents. Wouldn't any sister have at least one picture of a sibling? The only picture of a passed relative they had was of some girl named Misty who, according to Aunt Daisy, was Maybella's youngest aunt. Apparently, she died in a Pokemon battle accident.

It didn't really bother Maybella much though. She'd never even met her Aunt Misty. But the cause of her death did make Maybella avoid Pokemon battles as much as she could.

Maybella looked up at a branch of two chattering Tailows. The sight of the small bird Pokemon reminded her of the Pokeballs she had strapped to her belt. '_I'll let them out at the clearing up ahead._'

Maybella Rose was very familiar with Petalburg Woods. Ever since she was a little girl, she would always wander through the forest. Of course, back when she was younger her Aunts wouldn't let her outside unless someone was with her. But now that she was older, she could go out to the woods whenever she wanted to. Her Aunts just needed to know that she was leaving the apartment.

They lived in an apartment in Rustboro City, but they were very close to the Woods. Maybella was surprised that they all still lived in that apartment. None of her Aunts worked, and they didn't let Maybella have a job. So she wondered how they were able to pay the rent each month. It was almost as if they owned the apartment and couldn't get kicked out no matter what.

"Alright, you guys, come on out!" Maybella said as she removed the three Pokeballs from her belt.

Three beams of light left the balls and gathered on the grassy forest floor. When the lights dissolved, a Blaziken, a Beautifly, and an Eevee were standing in front of Maybella. Each one stretched out their limbs and let out a yawn.

"Good morning you guys." Maybella giggled as they followed her towards the middle of the clearing; Blaziken walking, Beautifly flapping her wings, and Eevee trotting beside her owner.

Maybella hummed a tune as she swung her basket at her side. She knew the best berries were in this clearing. But because she had picked them not too long ago, she was afraid that the new berries wouldn't be ripe yet. As she approached the bushes she found her prediction to be right.

"I guess I'll need to find some other bushes somewhere else." Maybella sighed and removed her flip flops from the basket before picking off the few berries that were on the bush.

Beautifly flew up behind her and chirped, "Beauti, beautifly! _(It feels great to be outside!)_"

Maybella smiled at her Pokemon as an idea popped into her head. "Hey Beautifly, do you think you can fly around and try to find some berry bushes?"

Beautifly nodded her head happily and quickly flew out of the clearing.

The brunette sighed and sat down in the damp grass, putting the basket down at her side and her flip flops back on her feet. Eevee scampered up to her and nuzzled her head in Maybella's palm.

Maybella giggled and stroked Eevee's soft brown head. She looked over at Blaziken who was chatting with a couple of Tailows at a nearby tree. Maybella smiled. She loved her Pokemon so much. She was surprised to remember that there was a time in her life when she didn't really like Pokemon.

Back when she was a little girl, Maybella stayed far away from all Pokemon. But when she turned seven, a friend of hers taught her how much joy Pokemon could bring to a human.

'_Thanks Gary, I don't know what would've happened if you had just decided to leave me alone and kept your Pokemon away from me._' Maybella thought graciously as she continued to run her fingers through Eevee's soft coat.

Maybella heard some rustling and looked over at the empty berry bushes. The leaves of one bush rustled and there was a sound of a twig breaking.

Eevee lifted her head off the ground and looked at the bush too. She growled. Someone had interrupted her tummy-rub.

The bush rustled once more and then a small gray Pokemon stepped into the clearing.

"Aw, a Poochyena!" Maybella cooed when she saw the Pokemon.

The Poochyena looked at the girl through its red eyes, then looked at the basket of berries sitting next to her.

"Aw, come here. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Maybella said sweetly as she sat on her knees and held her arms open for the Poochyena.

Eevee looked up at Maybella and whined. She didn't like the look Poochyena was giving the berry basket.

"Eevee, be nice to him. He's just a little Pokemon." Maybella scolded and looked back to where the Poochyena was.

The Poochyena trotted up to Maybella's side, and jumped away when Maybella tried to touch him.

Maybella gave the gray Pokemon an assuring look. "Don't worry little guy. I don't bite."

Eevee growled at the Poochyena. She could tell that it was up to something.

Poochyena just gave Eevee a toothy grin.

"See Eevee, he's not bad!" Maybella said when she saw the Pokemon smile.

Poochyena stepped closer to the berry basket, avoiding Maybella's hands.

"What's wrong little guy?" Maybella asked when she noticed Poochyena staying a distance away from her reach.

Poochyena glanced up at the girl as he reached the basket.

Maybella saw him standing next to the basket. "Are you hungry?"

The Poochyena grabbed the handle of the basket in his mouth.

Maybella giggled. "Silly, you can't eat the basket!"

Poochyena glanced up at the girl and then rushed out of the clearing with the basket of berries.

"Hey! Get back here!" Maybella shouted as she stood up and chased after the thief.

Blaziken looked away from the Tailows and into the direction his master had run off to. He sighed and waved goodbye to the birds, then followed Eevee out of the clearing.

"Give it back!" Maybella yelled at the Poochyena as she followed it through the woods.

The Poochyena leaped over a tree root and continued running.

"Oof!" Maybella grunted as she tripped over the root and landed on her face. She growled and quickly got back up. '_No way am I losing those berries._' She thought as she wiped the dirt off her face.

Eevee and Blaziken saw their owner up ahead and chased after her.

Poochyena snickered to himself as he ran out of Maybella's sight. He jumped into a bush and pulled the basket of berries in with him. Poochyena looked out at the path through the leaves of the bush and waited for the coast to be clear.

"Get back here!" Maybella shouted as she continued running down the path. She couldn't see the Poochyena anywhere, but she was sure that he was still running on the dirt trail.

The Poochyena saw Maybella's feet pass the bush he was hiding in, and a few seconds later, he saw the four feet of Eevee and Blaziken's two feet pass his bush too. Poochyena snickered again and went deeper into the bush to enjoy his delicious snack.

The shine of sunlight hitting the lake surface came into view as Maybella neared a downward hill. "Come on! I need those berries!" She shouted.

"Blaze!_ (Rose wait!)_" Blaziken called, using his owner's second name. He continued chasing after her with Eevee.

Maybella ran up to the edge of the hill, but didn't stop to see if the Poochyena was still there. Instead, her left foot stepped on the back of her right flip flop, and she lost her balance.

"Whoa!" Maybella cried as she saw the grass coming closer to her face and she started to tumble down the hill towards the lake.

"Vee! _(Rose!)_" Eevee barked and skidded to a stop at the top of the hill.

Blaziken stopped next to Eevee and they watched in shock as their owner rolled down the grassy hill.

The hill started to even out as the lake came closer. "Ah!" Maybella screamed.

She started to slow down on the now even ground until all she saw was the cloudless blue sky above her. Maybella put a hand to her head as she tried to catch her breath.

"Still as clumsy as ever, I see?" A deep voice rang through Maybella's ears. A deep familiar voice. A _really_ familiar voice.

Maybella sat up and looked over in the direction the voice came from. "Gary?!"

A young man was sitting on a rock facing the large lake. His spiky brown hair shined in the warm sunlight, and his hand was wrapped around a small stone. He snapped his wrist as he threw it out at the lake, making the stone skip across the lake surface a few times before sinking into the dim water. He looked over at the girl and gave her a small grin. "The one and only."

"Oh my gosh!" Maybella screamed as she ran up and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't believe it's you!"

"Was I missed?" Gary smirked but hugged her back.

"Of course I missed you! It's been three years since I last saw you!" Maybella smiled in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

Gary pulled away from their embrace and shrugged. "Nothing much. Gramps is at a meeting in Rustboro until this afternoon, so I decided to come here. Although, I wasn't expecting to see you here as well." He smiled at Maybella.

Maybella smiled back at him. Even though it had only been three years, it felt like an eternity had passed since she last saw him smile. "So you work with your grandpa now?" She asked.

Gary nodded. "Yeah, it's okay. What about you? Anything new in your life?"

"Um, no not really. Nothing has really happened since you left." Maybella replied, still smiling. She was so excited to be seeing her best friend after such a long absence.

Gary chuckled when he noticed the enthusiasm in the girl's deep blue eyes. "Do you want to go get some coffee and catch up on each other?"

Maybella's grin widened and she nodded her head. "That'd be great!"

"Then let's get going." Gary said with a small smile. He was astounded that she could still crack a smile out of him, even during his most stressful weeks.

Maybella nodded as Gary stood up and they both started walking up the hill. Blaziken and Eevee saw Gary walking up with their master, and they both grew excited to see him again.

Gary chuckled when they reached the top of the hill and he saw Eevee bouncing at his feet excitedly. "Hey Eevee and Blaziken."

Blaziken chirped happily at the brown haired man.

"Oh, where's your Pokemon?" Maybella asked as she returned Blaziken and Eevee to their Pokeballs.

"I left them back home with my girlfriend." Gary said casually and walked into the woods.

A strange feeling appeared in the pit of Maybella's stomach. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Of course I have a girlfriend. I'm Gary Oak." Gary said smugly.

"Oh, right." Maybella laughed sheepishly. She couldn't help but let the strange feeling inside her grow.

When Maybella was younger and Gary still went to school in Rustboro, she did have a crush on him. But it was only a childhood crush and nothing bigger. That was what she repeatedly told herself during the days after he had left and she had locked herself in her room to bawl her eyes out.

But she was positive that she had grown out of that stage. That her small crush on him had dissolved like the tears that landed on her pillow. '_I just like him as a friend... Just a friend._' Maybella told herself as they silently walked through the woods.

"Beauti! Beautifly! _(Rose! Gary is here!)_" Came a high pitched voice.

Maybella turned her head and saw Beautifly flying towards Gary. She giggled when her Pokemon landed on Gary's head. "Yeah, I know Beautifly. Isn't it great?"

Beautifly nodded and nuzzled herself into Gary's brown hair.

"Whoa, watch it Beautifly." Gary said. He reached up and grabbed Beautifly, then let go of her when she was in front of him.

Maybella quickly pulled out a Pokeball and returned Beautifly. "I'm so sorry about that Gary!"

"It wasn't your fault. I know people can't resist my hair, but apparently Pokemon can't either." Gary said arrogantly as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to fix it.

Maybella rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed a bit."

Gary shrugged. "Why would I change when I'm great enough already?"

Maybella laughed and they exited the woods. The sun was blazing hot now that they weren't under the shade of the many trees. Maybella followed Gary across the street and to a small white car.

"Is this yours?" Maybella asked. She had always thought that Gary would end up being a rich guy with an expensive sports car. He just seemed like that kind of guy to her.

"No, my real one is in the shop. Some idiot ran into me and dented the bumper." Gary said in an annoyed tone. "So I have to drive this piece of crap all day."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Maybella replied. So maybe she was right about Gary having an expensive sports car. "What is your real car like?"

Gary opened the passenger side door for Maybella as he answered, "My real car is a Ferrari F430."

"Wow." To be honest, Maybella really had no idea what kind of car that was, but it sounded expensive. She smiled at Gary as she got into the small car. "Thanks."

Gary shrugged and went around to the driver's side, where he then got into the car. "Just because I haven't seen you for a long time doesn't mean I can't treat you nicely. We're still friends."

Maybella was delighted to hear that he still cared for her even after they hadn't spoken to each other for years. She looked over at Gary as he started up the car.

The sunlight was shining through the windshield and Gary's brown hair took on a golden red tint around the edges. His lightly tanned skin appeared to glow in the light and Maybella couldn't help but stare at him. When he turned his head, Maybella caught the gaze of his dark chocolate brown eyes and she felt her heart flutter a bit.

Gary smiled. His teeth were so white, and his lips looked even better. Maybella watched them move up and down as he spoke, but she didn't hear what he said. Her sapphire eyes examined his whole face in the sunlight. He looked even more handsome now than he had three years ago. She felt her heart flutter again.

"Maybella?"

Maybella flushed as she realized that Gary had caught her staring at him and had drifted off to her own world. She turned her head and looked out at the street. "Yeah?"

Gary held back a laugh. "It'd be nice of you to put your seatbelt on."

"Oh, right, sorry." Maybella said, becoming even more embarrassed as she hastily buckled her seatbelt.

Maybella looked out at the road as Gary pulled out of the parking space and started to drive towards the middle of the city. '_What is wrong with me? That crush thing went away a long time ago. I can't still like him like that! We're only friends! Ugh, I'm so stupid._' Maybella scolded herself. '_And this isn't a date, it's just two friends getting coffee and talking. Yeah. No sign of dating at all._'

Maybella glanced at Gary again and felt her heart flutter for the third time that day. She quickly turned her attention back to the street and groaned in her mind.

'_This is going to be terrible._'

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

* * *

**Did I mention **that there was going to be Brunetteshipping? I didn't? Well um... surprise! Ahehe. x)

Drew will be coming back in the next chapter, and the coffee "non-date" will be in the next chapter too. So... more Brunetteshipping that you will have to live with but, Drew will be back so that should make you all happy! :D ...Right?

I don't know if I got Gary right... If anyone has any suggestions on how to make Gary more... Gary-ish, please tell me in the review you send. Thanks!

Haha anyways, thanks for waiting so long for this update! I hope you all didn't get too impatient after all these months...

And thanks for reading! Duh, of course if you got this far you should've read the whole thing. :p But if you didn't read the whole thing, I suggest you go back and read all of it before you review. ;D

I'm not going to say when I'll update this again, because we all know what happened last time. x-x

Haha, okay well... wow short ANs this time. xD But the chapter was long so... :)

Thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews! I hope you all had an awesome summer, and good luck in the next school year! (If you are going to school this year... If not, then, well, good luck for the rest of the year? xD)  
_- LovelyV_


End file.
